Grievences
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: Manga-based. One-shot. Akito recieves chocolates for Valentines Day and thinks about Torhu Honda's influence on the Juunishi.


**Grievences**

** By Moonstar**

_A/N: This takes place in Fruits Basket manga volume three, chapter fifteen. Not really any plot spoilers. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so please forgive me if Akito and Hatori are out of character. _

25 phrase community:

http://community.

Phrase: "And it might be over in a second's time"

* * *

The winter snow had been falling for hours over Tokyo. In her mansion room, Akito watched it fall from the circular window. Hatori would have chided her as the head of the family was sickly, but it seemed to be Akito's only comfort. She lay on the floor of his barren room, staring into aimlessly into the distance. Yes, she was very much like the snow. Silent, cold, and born from a gloomly cloud. And just like the snow, people seemed to be happy when she faded away. The head of the Souma clan wondered if her zodiac would be pleased when she disappeared forever too. 

The raven-haired woman lifted her head as she heard someone approach, the padded footfalls easily distinguishable in the silent household. Within moments she knew who it was; Hatori was the only person that dared come to his room without first reciving her permission or invitation.

"Akito, it's me." the low voice called out. The tall frame of the family doctor was visible in the thin paper door.

Without turning, the head of house shouted, "Enter!" rolling her eyes. Hatori was proably here for another checkup. Akito hadn't called upon him because she suddenly became ill, and the doctor would usually steer clear of her during the times when the head of the family was in relatively good health.

Hatori entered, bowing to Akito's turned back. His eye suddenly caught the open window and sighed. "Akito-" but the woman cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't bother. 'Akito, you shouldn't have the window open with you're frail health.' Spare me." She lifted herself off the floor and into a sitting position, then continued, "What do you want?" She shivered, but waved it off by glancing back at him.

The family doctor reached into his vest pocket and removed a small red square box with a yellow bow. Akito eyed him angrily. "What is it?" she snapped, looking annoyed, then her charcoal eyes fell upon a small note. It read 'To Akito-san"

"I gather that it's chocolate that Tohru-kun has been passing out for Valentine's Day to her friends and the Soumas that she has met already." Hatori said in his normal baritone tone. The head of house just laughed, startling the family doctor.

"What makes her think that I want her friendship? I'm not an idiot! Just because she thinks that she can understand our curse doesn't mean she does!" Sneered Akito, snatching the box up and crushing it in her petite hands. "And does that stupid girl realize that I'm _female_?" She threw the present to the wood flooring at her feet.

Hatori interjected, "well, you've got most of the family fooled, Akito-san. Only a few people know about your little secret." To this, Akito shot an annoyed look towards him. "Is that all?" When the doctor nodded, she hissed, "then get out!"

The dark haired man sighed, but bowed and made his leave. Akito heard the door slide shut and relished the silence that overtook her room once more. She let her eyes wander to the crushed box at her side. How dare that girl think that she could try to fool the head of the Souma clan into believing she cared about the family. The leader of the family disdained how this Tohru girl didn't know even half the truth about the curse! Akito smiled wickedly. Someday, the girl would need to be taught a lesson, and then she would never again interfere with the Soumas. More than likely, it was her that kept her cat and rat from attending the New Years banquet. It was that girl who made them less caring of what the the head of household demanded of them, less afraid of her.

Sneering, Akito snapped up the chocolates box and tore the note from it. It read,

"_Akito-san_,

_Thank you so much for allowing to stay with Shigure and the others, and for your trust in me about keeping the Souma family secret. I present to you these chocolates as a thank you. I hope that we may become friends too._

_Honda Tohru-san. "_

The godess felt anger beginning to whirl though her entire body. This stupid girl would not buy her friendship. Akito knew that her Jyunishi only obeyed her orders because they feared her wrath, no one actually loved her. That Honda Torhu girl however, everyone seemed to love her. The head of the family felt suddenly alone, a feeling that poured over her entire being. A few tears escaped her eyes, one landing on her finger. As the raven-haired woman lifted the salty drop to her eye level, something like hatred advanced upon her very soul.

And it might be over in a second's time. She would be dead, and no one would miss her. But would this girl understand just how heavy Akito's burden was, and the burden that the Souma family carried throughout their lives? The goddess of the zodiac decided to test that Honda Torhu, see if she truly was capable of sharing this grievance. But first, there were several things she needed to take care of first.

Shouting for a servant, who appeared in short order after her yell, Akito ordered for Hatori to return to her room. The tall doctor reappeared in the room, panting slightly as he rushed back thinking that it was an emergency.

"Hatori tell me," Akito said with a sly smile on her face, "When do the Jyunishi children begin school?"

**Owari**


End file.
